


Whispers of change.

by DaliLunae359



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, And I'll be damned but he is gonna get them, Bandomeer, Clone's souls, Clones, Eventual jangobi, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Everybody say:, F/M, Fix-It, For Obes, Galidraan avoided, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I shamelessly messed with the timeline, Jaster Mereel is a Good Dad, Jaster gives good hugs, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kid Obi-Wan Kenobi, Korda VI avoided, M/M, Melida/Daan, Multi, My poor boy has nightmares, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Deserves Better, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan deserves all the hugs, Obi-Wan doesn't really remember he is from the future but he is and he is changing things, Obi-Wan's friends are chaotic af, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine stop harassing kids, Plo and Mace are good bros, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Seriously who wrote this poor man's life, Thank you obi-wan, That's right, The Troll, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Who decided to trust Qui-Gon with a child?, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I doing this?, Yoda is a Troll, but damn, but not really, dooku is perpetually unimpressed, he likes his grandson tho, he was not a bad jedi, its complicated, its not cool, obi-wan dear that's dangerous, of sorts, shmi and jaster are a big yes, shmi is a good mom, the chaos, they are a menace together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliLunae359/pseuds/DaliLunae359
Summary: Ben Kenobi died. He died to save Luke and Leia and Han. From the comfort of the Force, he watched as the Empire fell. But then the force had done... something.Blunt Summary:Ben Kenobi is thrusted back in time into the mind of his 5 year-old self. Little Obi-Wan doesn't know what is going on or why he can suddenly feel another presence inside his mind, nudging him to make weird decisions. But he appreciates that his ability to sweet talk himself out of any trouble has suddenly doubled.It's good revenge is not the Jedi way and that the Force is not something corporeal or else Ben has a few things he would like to do to it.It's weird, I know. Hopefully as the story progresses it will make mild-sense. Basically time-travel fix it but not really because obi-wan doesn't really remember anything. Poor kid gets a shit ton of nightmares though. This story will hopefully go from youngling!Obi to full Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Clones kinda appear but not really. And Obi thwarts most of Palpatine's evil plans.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & The Force, Plo Koon & Jaster Mereel, Shmi Skywalker & Jaster Mereel
Comments: 109
Kudos: 834





	1. Pilot - A confused 5-year old

Obi-Wan woke up, violently sitting up, with a silent gasp- some part of him was conscious enough to acknowledge his surroundings,-- he didn’t want to disturb the other younglings sleeping peacefully in the crèche around him. Obi-wan furrowed his brow, the feeling of a strange void opening in his chest. It was like the feeling he felt only when he was being told off after being caught for some remarkably troublesome prank with Garen or Quin, but so much worse. He hadn’t done anything. Not as of late. He had planned on ransacking the cafeteria for ice-cream with Quinlian, but ice-cream day wouldn’t come until the end of the week.  


He closed her eyes and tried to meditate. He wasn’t too good at it but the void expanding on his chest, seemingly sucking him in was uncomfortable, it hurt. Maybe he should go to Crèche Master Nalia- but he had already bothered her recently with his visions just two days ago, he didn’t want to deprive the kind master from any more sleep. His chest hurt, though. And his frown deepened as some part of his brain seemed to scream, to rave, to despair. An awful wave of grief and guilt and confusion washed over him. He had to rise a fist to his mouth to avoid a choked sob from retching past his lips. So much pain, it hurt. Fortunately, he knew how to stay quiet. He had learned to do so to avoid disturbing his crèche mates. It still hurt. Those feelings, and he couldn’t really tell if they were his or not, only added to his confusion.  


Obi-wan raised a trembling hand to dry his tear-stained cheeks trying to take shaking deep breaths like he had learned to do. Somehow, that seemed to appease that anguished presence in his mind. The guilt remained, even intensified, but a warm touch soothed the aching he hadn’t even registered all over his body. He felt gently enveloped by tentative reassurance, as if that part of his mind didn’t really believe the message of itsalraightitsokay it was so desperately trying to push against his brain. But then he felt the touch of the Force around him, motherly, apologising, but firm and reassuring. It helped him calm his breathing, and it somewhat appeased the presence in his mind too.  


Surely now he was feeling better there was no need to disturb Master Nalia. But he wanted a hug, he really did. The Force sent another wave of warmth his way in response, and the presence in his mind… he felt a little prod coming from it. Not yet, both the Force and the mysterious presence seemed to whisper. Obi-Wan frowned again. He was confused. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, it annoyed him. But he had lightsaber lessons the next day. And he didn’t want to give Bruck the satisfaction of him falling behind because he was tired. And he really was tired. A type of tiredness that went deeper than he could explain, a type of tiredness he had never felt before, a type of tiredness that left a lingering pain in his muscles, his bones, his soul. The feeling of the void in his chest hadn’t gone away but at least he didn’t feel as if it continued to suck away his energy. An uneasy numbness replaced it. But Obi-Wan was too tired to think about it. To think about anything. Maybe he was just dreaming, nothing really made sense. He felt the force prodding at him, encouraging him to sleep, the strange presence in his mind also tentatively suggesting it. And he was so tired. Master Nalia always said things were clearer in the morning. Obi-Wan was tired. He felt his eyes closing, and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up feeling old, or at least he thought this was what feeling old would, well, feel like. He had seen how the masters at the crèche complained about their knees or the back and murmuring how they were getting old under their breaths and he thought he finally understood. Was this some kind of side effect of turning five? He sat up suppressing a groan. He had slept through a dreamless night but the void in his chest hadn’t gone away. It wasn’t as bad as last night, but the pain lingered. He felt restless, as if a part of his brain had been up and brooding throughout the whole night. He was still so very tired, and he couldn’t really pin-point why that was. That presence he had felt on his mind was still there but much weaker.  
Master Nalia calling them all for breakfast broke his own brooding. He lowered the hand he had raised to his chin. Huh. Weird. He fidgeted with his fingers when he was deep in thought, not this. He hadn’t really registered raising his hand. But it had felt natural, right.  


Obi-Wan was so very confused. That annoyed him.  


He had a very bad feeling about all of this.


	2. Chapter 1: A determined 5 year-old and his overly chaotic (and concerned) friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wants to help people, his friends want to help him, and if they cause a little chaos at the same time... well that is what you get with over-imaginative 5-year olds. Master Nalia deserves a raise.
> 
> ...(Do Jedi even get paid?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are actually reading this??? hdjfahdjsfhljadsf Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, this is the first time I do this so it means a lot.
> 
> On a sadder note, the beginning of this might be a bit dark and painful (I love Obi-Wan, why do I do this to him??) But hopefully it will end in a brighter light?
> 
> I should just shut up and let you read, but please be careful, I've updated the tags but this is the first time I've done this so if you feel like I should tag something that I haven't please let me know.
> 
> I wrote this late, so I wouldn't trust my proof-reading. Sorry for that...
> 
> Enjoy!

Things changed after that night in the crèche. Slowly, the void in his chest started closing, the pain became bearable-if annoying,- and the headache (Obi-Wan hadn’t even realised he’d had such a bad headache) started to fade away. He still made a fool of himself on one too many occasions that first day, to his dismay and Bruck’s smugness, but as the days flew by Obi-Wan started adapting to the strange feeling inside him. The Force helped, it seemed to wrap around him protectively, almost like a loyal sentry standing guard around him. And the presence on the back of his mind… well, it was weird. Now, Obi-Wan was smart enough to acknowledge pretty much everything that was happening- what he was feeling, how the force was acting- was weird. But the _thing_ at the back of his mind was even _weirder_. It felt foreign yet familiar, warm and strong but desperate to conceal shakiness and confusion under continuous waves of reassurance to Obi-Wan’s mind. Obi-Wan was not fooled. Firstly because he was familiar with the tactic: he had used it himself to comfort Quinlian when his friend’s psychometry got to be too much; Obi-Wan didn’t really understand, nor did he know how to help no matter how much he wanted to, but he did his best to hug Quinlian as tightly as he could and promise him everything would work out alright (the presence at the back of his mind wasn’t really good at it though, and, in Obi-Wan’s humble opinion, whatever it was, was overdoing it). But also, because he felt as if the presence at the back of his mind was somehow _part_ of him. Obi-Wan understood _it_ in a way he couldn’t really understand, and wasn’t that weird?

Indeed, as the days went by, he started having trouble trying to find where _it_ ended and his own mind began. And somehow, that strange merge brought even _more_ weird elements into play. The first thing he noticed was that meditating had suddenly become a bit easier. He had always struggled with it; pranks, and how to get away with said pranks and then even more pranks, and cool stories Master Sinube had told him and the super-cool facts about lizards and moss patterns he had discovered with Master Nu (and they _were_ cool no matter what Quinlian, Garen and Luminara said) always filled his thoughts. Why would he want to empty his mind when there were so many cool things laying around in it? But _now_ , now there was some sense of anticipation gathering in his tummy when the hourly meditation came, and it was just so much _easier_ to sink into the force. The Force was always there, always at arms reach, even more so now that Obi-Wan felt positively smothered by its surrounding presence, but, instinctively, Obi-Wan _knew_ the presence in the back of his mind was helping. It was still difficult, he hadn’t suddenly become a master at meditation, but it didn’t feel as taxing or frustrating. And while he _was_ meditating things got even weirder, it was as if his brain was suddenly split in two. It felt a little like when Master Nalia and the other crèche masters took him and the other younglings to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to play: he felt as if he was being watched over protectively in that slightly distracted way the crèche masters did whilst conversing with each other.

Another perk that seemed to come with all the weird stuff happening around him was the sudden boost of his persuasion powers. Obi-Wan had always played the devil’s advocate to save himself and his friends from scolding when they were actually caught after a prank. Obi-Wan had always been good at observing, and this had allowed him to more-or-less read what whatever the master doing the scolding was looking for and then try to use it against them. Yes, Obi-Wan had always been good at observing, but Obi-Wan was also a five year old, meaning, he got distracted pretty easily and that sometimes cost him misreading a situation or being forced to guess, and so when everything else failed, he called on _The Technique_ , as he had dubbed it. After having tried to talk his way out things many times, he had discovered that if he tilted his head just so, opened his eyes a little and blinked, the scolding would dramatically decrease in intensity. Yes, The Technique was a powerful weapon, but only to be used in desperate situations, least it became ineffective. So he was grateful for this new _development_ that came with all the weirdness. _Now_ he didn’t have to concentrate hard or observe too much to understand the older masters and knights; he instinctively _knew_ what they would look for in the same way he would know that Luminara was annoyed at something or that Garen was about to ask for a favour. He _knew_ Master Plo wouldn’t really mind how much mayhem they caused as long as Obi-Wan proved they were having the time of their lives, he _knew_ Master Yaddle could be bribed with crèche and padawan gossip, and he _knew_ Knight Windu would be amused- and consequently less strict- if Obi-Wan used big words he’d heard other Masters use when arguing. And that was another weird thing, he now suddenly _knew_ big strange words; he’d had to ask Master Nu what “Plausible Deniability” was after using it on the Korun Knight. 

Deep inside his mind, blending in with his own happiness and satisfaction he could feel the presence rumble with mirth- so different from the usual guilt and soreness,- whenever he and his friends managed to escape a severe punishment.

But, unfortunately, not all weird changes were for the better.

Obi-Wan was used to visions, he’d always had them. He couldn’t really remember, but he knew that was the reason why he had been given up to the jedi, his visions had… _unsettled_ his parents, apparently. (He didn't really understand why Master Nalia’s eyes turned so sad every time he asked about it.) But he had grown used to them. And not all of his visions were bad. Sometimes he had beautiful visions of joyful parades and celebrations, of majestic waterfalls and friendly, giant animals, of places he had never seen but that sang in harmony with the force with such strength, that their songs echoed in his mind, painting landscapes in rhythmic patterns. Mostly his visions were blurs of feelings and shapes rather than actual images, or at least that was mostly what he remembered once he had snapped out of them. But that was also why he felt so wrung out after visions. He didn’t know how to understand them, he didn’t know if he could or ever would be able to, and that annoyed him. The Force must have given him visions for a reason, they were _important_ , and he was too dumb to know what to do with them. He couldn’t even remember them properly half of the time! What if something went wrong, something he should’ve stopped but hadn’t because he hadn’t _understood_ , hadn’t been focusing _enough_.

Fortunately, he had Master Nalia and Master Yoda; they always told Obi-Wan not to fear his visions but to embrace them as gifts of the Force, as guidelines but not complete truths. In all honesty, Obi-Wan didn’t really understand what that meant either, maybe he would someday, but the five-year-old focused more on the fact that Master Nalia always said everything would be fine and then always hugged him. He liked hugs. And Master Nalia gave good hugs.

After that first night however, his visions had changed. The first thing he noticed were the shadows; as he walked down the temple hall he started seeing echoes of figures and scenes being played out of the corner of his eyes, voices talking in wipers, laughing in glee or even crying in desperate agony. He’d never had visions when awake, but they were mostly shadows, distracting, yes, but he could almost successfully ignore them when he needed to focus. As the days went by and the presence in his mind started merging with his own, however, the shadows became more refined, blank faces replaced by details, the only thing giving them away as phantoms and not reality was their slight translucens but Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to tell unless he concentrated very hard. It was exactly one week after that first night that things really started getting bad. Master Nalia had taken them to the baby’s rooms to entertain the little ones and maybe unofficially start choosing recruits for the clans. All it had taken was a glance at the room and Obi-Wan had felt the void in his chest reopen fully, pain and grief and guilt and despair punching the air out of him. The cribs were on fire, broken and burning on the floor, smoke filling the lungs of the precious little babies, their small bodies scattered around, expressions of confused pain frozen forever in their innocent features. Obi-Wan couldn’t stand the sight of it, the pain, the nausea burning in his gut. Obi-Wan ran. He shouldn’t have. 

The temple halls were drowning in fire and death. He tried to escape the crèche but found the corpses of fallen knights crowding the entrance. The nausea burnt the way up his gut, fire and smoke that weren’t really there scorching his lungs. Obi-Wan felt sick. Translucent figures turned blurry through the thick tears that blinded him before darkness took him.

He shouldn’t have surrendered to the darkness. He knew he was unconscious, he _shouldn’t _have been dreaming. But the nightmares raved his mind all the same. Soldiers, friends, dying across the galaxy, men he loved being stripped of everything that made them sentient leaving empty voids in the Force, men he trusted massascring his family, darkness choking the light of the galaxy, forcing it into submission.__

____

____

He practically lurched himself back to consciousness, he was still lying on the floor where he had last stood. The shadows were gone but he still felt the void in his chest, the grief in the Force and inside his own mind. That hadn’t been a vision or a nightmare, it had been _real_.

He felt Master Nalia rushing to his side and the hushed murmurs of the other members of Clan Varactyl, but Obi-Wan ignored it all. The fussing of the kind master, the concerned glances of his crèchemates. The tears had stopped, the force was wrapped around him protectively, his mind pulsed in guilt and apologies, he ignored it all. It had been _real_. Not things that had been, not things that could be but things that _would_ be.

Obi-Wan wouldn’t allow it. He would not let anyone else suffer the reality he had seen, he had _felt_. Obi-Wan would stop it. Obi-Wan would make it better. He wouldn’t let Master Nalia, or Luminara, or Garen, or Quinlian or even Bruck feel that suffering, _live through it_. The galaxy was full of innocents that shouldn’t be expected to bear the grief and despair of a universe without hope. No, Obi-Wan, wouldn’t allow it. He would make it better. And there was only one way to prevent the suffering of millions, the deaths of thousands, to protect all that was good and light in the universe from the looming darkness: Obi-Wan _had_ to become a Jedi.

***

The Force had been rather insistent he shouldn’t reveal anything he’d seen, the presence in his mind seemed to disagree strongly but if Obi-Wan was to become a Jedi he should follow the will of the Force right? No matter how much he just wanted to cuddle up in Master Nalia’s hugs, he had to be strong and brave to be a Jedi and he would be. That night, after he had assured everyone everything was fine- they hadn’t seemed to believe him but they had let him be after a check-up with the healers and the typical “fear your visions, you should not” talk from master Yoda- Obi-Wan had a vision. This one was like his old visions, a real vision not… whatever had happened earlier had been. It wasn’t vividly aggressive or incredibly detailed, but it held a well of information nonetheless. Obi-Wan wanted to be a good Jedi, and that meant he would try as hard as he could to remember and understand his visions. Maybe that would be the first step to stop what was to come.

That night, as he dove into his vision, he felt the peace of nature, the care of a family, the strength of a loyal heart. He saw traces of a well loved household, of a night sky with three shining moons. He sensed compassion and a fierce drive to protect. He saw gratitude and relief echoing through his thought as the blurry image of wounded soldiers resting and being tended to was painted across his mind. 

Then he saw death.

***

Luminara was _really_ running out of things to say to Master Nalia now, she wished Garen and Quinlian were faster. Truth was, she didn’t really know what their part of the plan was- after Obi-Wan had taught them what Plaisible Dability, no Pleaseble Niability, no Plausable Denaiablitlity (stars, were had Obi-Wan learned that horror of a word) however you said it, they had quickly learned if they used it in their own plans they were less likely to get into trouble… most of the time. Anyway, the fact remained that there were only so many more questions she could ask about this particular bush of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and besides she was getting bored- Obi-Wan was the nerd (no matter how much he denied it), Luminara couldn’t care less about plants. But it was Obi-Wan she was doing this for, and she wanted to do a good job of it, she wanted to help her friend. 

There was something wrong with Obi-Wan, well not wrong, but off. They could all feel it. After what had happened in the babies’ rooms two weeks back… Normally, after visions, Obi-Wan would be a little jumpy, a little annoyed at the dizziness that followed- they all knew he got frustrated at not understanding his visions- but he would go talk to Master Nalia, or Master Yoda if it had been a particularly bad one, and then Obi-Wan would rally them all together to come up with a new prank or game to distract himself, and Luminara, Quinlian and Garen would always play along a) because Obi-Wan always had cool ideas and b) because they were his friends and they wanted to help Obi-Wan as much as he _always_ helped them. 

But after whatever had happened two weeks back, had been _different_. Obi-Wan had said it had just been a bad vision, but they knew him well, and all three of them had seen that he had lied. Only it had been weird because he had put on that face he did when Master Nalia went to pick him up from the Archives, or Quinlan came up with a horrible idea; the face that said he was doing something he didn’t want to do. He hadn’t been annoyed or tired after the vision either, but rather… alert, and caught in his own head with that thinking face of his (only rather than fidgeting he had raised his hand to his chin for some weird reason). When they’d ask him what had gone wrong that night, Obi-Wan had only stared at them, then hugged them all as strongly as he could, before telling them again it had been nothing with a smile on his face. Luminara hadn’t liked that smile, judging by Quin’s and Garen’s reaction, they hadn’t liked it either. Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled when he smiled, sometimes only his eyes would light up no matter the expression in the rest of his face, and Quin, Garen and Luminara would know he was happy. Obi-Wan’s eyes hadn’t gleamed. The three of them had also noticed how Obi-Wan had started to brush his mind with theirs more frequently, and the weird thing was he seemed to be doing it without knowing he was; his touch still felt warm and comfortable as always, but there was something else… disbelief?

The fact remained that they were worried about their friend. That is why, when the night before, Obi-Wan had asked them for their help, they had all been quick to agree. Maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea for a five-year old to sneak out of a temple alone, but there was a slight tinge of desperation in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he had asked for their help, and if anyone could pull off a stunt like that and make it to the temple back in one piece, well that was Obi. Besides the Force did something weird… as if promising them _it_ would look out for their friend. So, they would help Obi-Wan doing what they did best…

Alarm bells rang in the peace of the room of a thousand Fountains. Luminara wondered whether that had been Quinlian or Garen. She followed Master Nalia as she hastily made her way to the origin of the bells. One of the bigger fountains in the centre of a small square had been plugged in some strange way and now the water was spraying everywhere. Luminara caught out of the corner of her eye how Garen was talking to one of the slightly younger, new initiates Bant Eerin. Obi-Wan had taken her under his wing, and subsequently all of theirs, the minute she had arrived at the start of the week, and it hadn’t taken long for the little Mon Calamari to learn to adore Obi-Wan the way they all did. Luminara hadn’t expected Garen to use her help though, Obi-Wan had seemed reluctant to let their pranks taint the newcomer, but she wouldn’t be surprised if Bant herself had offered her help either. 

Just as Master Nalia gathered them all together and started guiding them back into the temple, another set of alarms started ringing. As if on cue, Quinlian, seated on one of those hover chairs she had seen Master Yoda and Master Yaddle use, dashed past them in a fit of laughter, several temple guards rushing behind him, and even more joining as Quinlian turned the corner at the end of the hall. 

Master Nalia was distracted, and so were- at least enough- temple guards. Luminara nodded to herself in satisfaction and stretched her mind a little… yes she could feel Obi-Wan’s presence going further and further away. She sent him her encouragement and amusement and he answered with gratitude and his own mental laughter… but there was something else, worry? Urgency? Whatever it was Obi-Wan hid it away quickly before sending one last acknowledgement then closing their connection. Luminara sighed. She really hoped this would help Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is not how I originally planned this chapter to go. But then I pictured Obi-Wan's friends being chaotic and, well, I couldn't help myself. 😅 Then the chapter started getting too long and I thought it would be best to cut it here. Good news is, I have the better part of the next chapter already written down so it should be up relatively soon... unless I change my mind about stuff again...
> 
> Anyway, what I really want to say is, thank you all so much, really, for reading, for kudos, for comments. Thank you!!!!
> 
> BTW:  
> I got the idea of Obi-Wan helping Quinlian with his psychometry from the fic "Everything is going to plan (and other lies)" of bemiring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/pseuds/beamirang it's great, it's fantastic and I love it, check out their work cause it's all amazing.  
> Like wise I got the little detail of Obi-Wan finding the study of moss interesting from "Pebble in a River" of kj_feybarn: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn, *sighs* this is THE fic that got me into JangObi and its SO GOOD, everything I read of them is amazing so go give them love.
> 
> (I hope I haven't messed up crediting them both, I don't really know how to, so I hope this is enough, my outmost respect to their fics and their writing, seriously they are amazing.)


	3. A confused Mand’alor, a Besalisk reconsidering his life choices and a worried 5 year-old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaster is confused but endeared and his Dadalorian instincts are showing, Dex did not expect an epiphany from a 5-year old, and little Obi-Wan has harsh lessons to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS AND THE BOOKMARKS, THEY MEAN SO MUCH 💙 And it's tons of fun reading what you think will happen next, especially since for some parts of the story I haven't really figured out the details myself.😅
> 
> That being said, I guess I should've mentioned before that since I shamelessly messed with the timeline for this, Jango and Obi-Wan's age gap is slightly smaller. if Obi is 5 right now, Jango is actually around 10. Tbh I couldn't find how old he was when what happened here happened but I thought it was a close approximation. I'm sorry if this ruined your theories of Galidraan, but hopefully this will be good enough to appease you... 😅 (And the time for Galidraan and Korda VI _will_ come, I actually have some very exciting ideas on how I'm gonna do them (spoiler: one features your favorite pirate))
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jaster hated Coruscant. It was every inch the rat hole some hutt controlled planet would be, crowded with politicians as it was. But he wanted to put an end to the senseless civil war, wanted to eliminate the last of those _dar’manda Kyr’tsad_ from the face of the galaxy; and there was only one way to do it: information. He needed to know where the _hut’unn_ Vizsla and his minions were hiding and regrouping. Unfortunately, his quest for information had led him to Coruscant.

Jaster sighed. He had been waiting in line for the past fifteen minutes all because some kid couldn’t figure out what donut to buy. Montross was getting increasingly impatient and annoying with every second. Jaster threw an unimpressed look at the giant Besalisk behind the Donut cart as he chuckled when the current customer, a little girl, changed her mind again. Dex had the audacity to knowingly wink at Jaster, the son of a blaster was enjoying this. Jaster longed for his armour behind which he would’ve been able to roll his eyes (he had forsaken his armour to blend in, Mandalorians and the Republic had some... differences still), but, as it was, he wouldn’t let the Besalisk have the pleasure of seeing a reaction.

Dexter Jettster, as exasperating and unfairly expensive as he was, always had information on everything. Sometimes Jaster found it unnerving, right now, it was useful, so he would be patient. Jaster _was_ , however, losing his patience with Montross. He wasn't a bad lad, and their current situation was slightly annoying, but did he have to state so every 10 seconds? His agitation was drawing attention in the streets of CoCo Town and he was driving other customers for Dex’s Donut Cart away, Dex wouldn’t appreciate that, and would probably demand an even higher fee. Jaster sighed. 

Just when it appeared they could finally talk to the Besalisk, Jaster felt someone tug on his trousers. He turned to find a panting and disheveled little boy, loose tunics dirty as if he had fallen in a puddle of mud and trousers drenched and covered in stains. The boy looked up at him, brow furrowing slightly, eyes surprisingly assessing for one so young, the _ad’ika_ couldn't be older than five for sure.

“Is Concord Dawn a city?” the boy asked, frown deepening and head tilting slightly to the side.

“It’s a Planet.”

The boy’s frown deepened, nose crunching, he released Jaster’s trousers to raise his small hand to his chin. Jaster had to fight every instinct not to chuckle, he’d never seen an _ad’ika_ behave like this.

“That will make him difficult to find…” the boy muttered to himself.

Jaster, once again, had to repress a coo as the boy pouted slightly before nodding decisively to himself and looking back up to meet Jaster’s eyes with determination.

“You have to go there, your _ad_ needs you.” His serious expression faltered and he bit his lip, sternness fading into much more suitable childish curiosity. “What is an _ad_?”

“ _Ad_ means kid in Mando’a, _ad’ika_ ”

The boy hummed to himself as if he had just understood something, he blinked, eyes turning strangely distant for a second, before he was once again looking at Jaster with eyes too serious for such a young face.

“Then your son needs you.”

“I don’t have a son,” Jaster answered, though he _could_ have one if this little, resolute street urchin accepted him as buir.

The boy frowned, as if Jaster had just said something ridiculous, then hesitated before speaking again.

“I can’t help him yet,” and, oh, the boy looked so miserable after saying that, “I’m not a Jedi yet, I can’t help him.” Jaster worriedly thought the boy was somehow scolding himself for that. “I can’t help him, but _you_ can, you have to. You have to go to Concord Dawn and find him.” The boy sentenced, nodding as if he would not accept a negative.

Jedi, huh, that was a pity, Jaster couldn’t adopt him if he was already claimed by the _Jetii_ , unless... Wait, what was a _jet’ika_ doing alone so far away from the temple? He didn’t think much of the _jetiisse_ but at least they had some common ground on how to look after their kids.

Back to more pressing matters however,- Jaster would escort the _ad’ika_ back to the temple himself after their conversation was over,- Jaster couldn’t really derail all his plans to go to Concord Dawn of all places, he had to hunt _Kyr’tsad_ before the trail became too cold. But the wide blue eyes that stared at him held a plea too great to ignore.

“Who is in danger _ad’ika_?” Montross scoffed beside him but Jaster paid it no attention.

“Your son.”

“I told you I don’t have an ad.”

“Well then someone that will love you a lot, like _a lot_ , and that you will love just as much.” The boy frowned, eyes growing a tad desperate, “Please, you have to go, before bad things happen, before someone hurts him.”

Jaster raised an eyebrow.

“So whoever this is, they are not in danger right now?” 

The boy shifted on his feet, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, as if reconsidering something.

“I…” this time the boy’s voice wasn’t as firm, “I don’t know.” _Manda_ , but this boy looked so _lost_. 

Jaster kneeled down to match the boy’s height, and pulled his little arms away from where the ad had crossed them in front of his chest and had started picking on his elbows.

“What’s your name, kid?” The boy furrowed his brow, and looked as if he was about to protest, but for all his serious air, the _ad_ still reacted to Jaster’s stern gaze with a small sigh of defeat.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, but that isn’t impo-”

“Well Ob’ika, I am Jaster Mereel, _Mand’alor_. You know what that means?” the boy shook his head, boyish curiosity once again washing away his distress. “It means I am leader of a lot of people, of the _Haat Mando'ade_. Right now, my people need me, Ob’ika, we are at war, you see, and my people will suffer until I end it.” Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. “Concord Dawn is a quiet farming planet and it has the Journeymen Protectors looking after it, whoever this person you are worried about is, they are probably safe right now.”

“But-”

“I _will_ go check the situation on the planet, I promise, _Haat, Ijaa, Haa’it_ , but first I have some business to attend to, _ad’ika_.”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand, I _saw_ him in danger. I had a vision.” the boy’s features hardened, expression turning serious again.

“You are a _Seer?_ ” Jaster thought that made sense, the stories did speak of _Jetii_ capable of seeing the future. Obi-Wan just tilted his head to the side.

“Does that mean having visions?” Jaster nodded, “Then yes, that’s what I said.”

“And what exactly did you see?”

The boy bit his lip again, nose scrunching in concentration.

“It’s... difficult. I don’t… I don’t remember things well. I saw two moons, and I saw bad men hurting him and his family, and I saw your light.” Jaster raised an eyebrow in inquiry, “Everybody has a light in the Force, I saw yours.” Obi-Wan bit his lip again, seemingly frustrated, “You were tired and there were more people with you and they were hurt but you were safe. I saw… I think I saw a fight in the streets, and then a farm. I thought I heard a voice saying Concord Dawn…” The boy gulped “And then _he_ was suddenly so _hurt_ , and alone and angry and scared but then there was your light again and he… it got better.” Obi-Wan frowned again. “That’s why you have to go. He _needs_ you.”

Montross scoffed at his side.

“You can’t seriously be considering any of this _osik, alor_.”

It was a good thing they were trying to stay under the radar for this or Montross would’ve already had a blaster bolt in his forehead. Fortunately, one glare was enough to silence him, and Jaster returned his attention to the worried kid in front of him.

“Ob’ika, do you know when all this is going to happen?” The boy shook his head, “Well, I know, _right now_ it is my people who will suffer if I abandon them. I _will_ go to Concord Dawn, I promise, but I can’t right now.” 

Something akin to desperation and understanding took a hold of the little boy’s eyes. He looked oh so very tired. No child should ever look like this, not unless it was after a day spent playing and laughing and having fun. If Jaster had been a weaker man he would’ve taken back his statement on the spot, adopted Obi-Wan and then fled to Concord Dawn to appease the _ad’s_ mind; unfortunately Jaster had his responsibility as Mand’alor anchoring him; that didn’t mean those sad blue eyes hurt any less.

“Actually, Mereel,” Dex's rumbling voice came from behind him, “the kid may be onto something.”

Jaster stood back up, amused at how quickly Obi-Wan’s attentions had zeroed on the Besalisk, then turned to face Dex.

“What the kriff are you going on about this time Dex?” Montross, Jaster thought, should really learn to shut his karking mouth. Fortunately, Dex knew to ignore the other man and only focused on Jaster and the kid.

“The usual fee, Mand’alor, I’m feeling generous.” Jaster nodded, “I have intel saying Death Watch is regrouping in Concord Dawn. Don’t know how many or how well equipped. They didn’t get anything from me that’s for sure.”

Obi-Wan momentarily stopped his, frankly, impressive scrutiny of the Besalisk to smile hopefully back at Jaster.

“So you’ll be going to Concord Dawn then?”

And really, who could deny those painfully innocent and hopeful eyes?

“Yes, Ob’ika. But my people come first.” Jaster felt the need to remind him, Obi-Wan just nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah sure, but if you are there, then you’ll be closer and then maybe bad things won’t happen.” Obi-Wan then turned his attention back to Dex. “Thank you, sir.”

Dex chuckled.

“No need for the sir, kid, Dex is fine.”

“Oh, well then nice to meet you Dex, I’m Obi-Wan” Obi-Wan smiled, extending his hand, then after a moment's consideration, he extended his other hand in an attempt to shake all of the Besalisk’s hands. Dex laughed heartily, but went along with the kid’s antics anyway.

When the Obi-Wan stepped back, the look of concentration came back and he raised a small hand to his chin. 

“You know how to cook, right Dex?” the Besalisk nodded.

“Can do all my Mama’s recipes with my eyes closed.”

“Then you should open a restaurant. Or a café, if you want to keep selling donuts.”

“And why is that, little one?”

Obi-Wan frowned, that look of exasperation, as if Dex had said something ridiculous, returned again.

“You sell information and weapons.” The ad’ika shrugged, and both Jaster and Dex couldn’t help but take a look around warily, Obi-Wan had said that way too loudly; for once Jaster was thankful for the noisy streets of Coruscant. “It would be easier if you did so in a café.” Obi-Wan continued, matter-of-factly. “You could have a back-store to store your weapons and it would be easier to slip in datachips with information with your meals. It would be a more cozy place to meet too! Especially in winter…” Obi-Wan mused to himself before looking back up, “And I think selling weapons and information,” oh, the kid had to stop saying that out loud, “must be dangerous. And in your own café you would be more protected than in the middle of the street.” the kid shrugged again. “Just saying.”

“And how would I get a place to turn into a café, kid?” Jaster could tell Dex was amused, but the glint in the Besalisk’s eyes also suggested he was actually interested in the idea.

“You sell weapons and information,” beside him, Montross physically flinched, “You could sell all the weapons you have now to get money to buy a place, then sell information until you have enough money to start selling weapons again.” Obi-Wan scrunched his nose, “Or you could stop selling weapons. I don’t think that is nice. People could get hurt with those weapons, you could sell them to bad people by accident and that wouldn’t be good.” Obi-Wan raised a hand to his chin again. “But I guess if you have weapons that you _have_ to sell now to get money for the café you should sell them to Jaster.” Obi-Wan focused back on him, eyes earnest, and Jaster couldn’t help but smile fondly at the look of concentration in the little boy’s face, “Jaster is good, and he cares for his people and he said he is at war, and I don’t know much about war but I know you need weapons so you could sell them to Jaster because Jaster is good and he would make sure people wouldn’t get hurt.” Obi-Wan nodded firmly, satisfied with what he had said.

Jaster almost cackled at the look of serious consideration in Dex’s face. The kid _had_ made some solid points. Dex’s Cart allowed for mobility and cover, few people would kill someone in broad daylight on the streets, but this _was_ Coruscant; having a base of operations would be far safer. And Dex had lost clients because of trouble with location points before. And well, Jaster had to admit, he was a little giddy at Obi-Wan’s assessment that he was good and that Dex should sell his weapons to him. The _ad’ika_ was too sweet for his own good. And Jaster could always use some extra firepower.

“Alright, Ob’ika. I think it’s time to take you back to the temple.” Jaster broke the contemplative silence that had settled around them.

“Alor!” Montross complained again. Seriously, why had Jaster asked him to accompany him today?

Obi-Wan hummed, suddenly turning a little sheepish. “Master Nalia isn’t going to be happy…” he muttered worrying his lip. 

******

On their way back to the Temple, Jaster realised just how impressive it was that Obi-Wan had managed to go so far alone. He regretted the decision to give the _ad’ika_ back to the _Jetiisse_ more and more by the minute. Montross trudged a few steps behind them, whilst Obi-Wan merrily munched on the donut Dex had gifted him. As they made their way through the busy streets, between bites, Obi-Wan explained how his friends had helped him escape and how he hoped they weren’t in much trouble.

“We planned it so they could use Plausible Deniability, you see. But I don’t know if that is going to work this time…” he explained frowning slightly. “I think Quin did something stupid... again.” Jaster had to hold back a laugh at the way Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

With every step, however, Jaster noticed how Obi-Wan grew more and more tired, his frown deepening slightly, steps growing slower. Without a word, Jaster scooped the little boy into his arms, not caring about the mess the donut would make against his chest. The way Obi-Wan instantly cuddled up against him was worth it. Jaster carried him in his arms all the rest of the way back to the temple, listening to the _ad’ika_ ramble sleepily about the different types of flowers he’d seen inside the temple and his friends.

When they arrived at the temple. Obi-Wan suddenly tensed in his arms.

“Ob’ika, you shouldn’t have ran away alone.” Jaster told him, but something in the boy’s distant eyes warned him about how Obi-Wan was not just fearing a reprimand.

He settled the boy on the floor and kneeled to meet his eyes.

“Ob’ika,” he made sure Obi-Wan was looking at him before he continued, “Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan frowned, pouting slightly.

“It should be.”

Jaster sighed. Obi-Wan looked tired again, and not in the way you would expect a child to be after such a tumultuous day. No, Obi-Wan’s eyes revealed a bone-weary tiredness Jaster had only seen in the verd’e that came back from campaigns without their squads.

“Obi-Wan listen to me, do you want to go back?” Jaster sighed. “You don’t have to, you know? You could come with me if you wanted.”

“I have to be a Jedi.” His jaw was set, eyes full of resolve. “I have to.”

Jaster nodded slowly. “Alright, but if you ever need anything, Dex will know where to find me.”

Obi-Wan nodded, then hesitated for a second before throwing himself into Jaster’s arms. Before Jaster could properly hug him back, Obi-Wan stepped away, eyes serious.

“You _will_ go to Concord Dawn, right?” he said, anxiously worrying his lip again. 

“ _Haat, Ijaa, Haa’it_. You have my word, Obi-Wan.”

The boy nodded but was still clearly unsettled, his eyes nervous and hurt.

“Then why won’t it go away…” he muttered under his breath.

“What won’t go away, Ob’ika?”

The boy looked up at him, eyes wide and confused and afraid, like he hadn’t meant to say that outloud. It seemed as if he was battling with himself whether or not he should tell Jaster what was bothering him. Jaster hoped whatever faction was in his favour would win. He wanted nothing else but to help this little, tenacious, stubborn kid that for some reason believed the weight of the galaxy rested on his tiny shoulders. 

Obi-Wan spoke, voice barely over a whisper, as if he was afraid someone would overhear, as if it took all the strength he had left to speak the shaky words:

“The bad feeling.”

Jaster pulled him into a tight hug. 

*********************************************************************************

Obi-Wan had had a terrible month. He had started to regret, not going with Jaster.

Jaster had been so _warm_. And not only in the Force. True it had been the man’s force presence that had lead Obi-Wan to him- he had recognised him as the one on his visions and the Force had seemed very adamant that Obi-Wan had to _speak_ with him- but when he’d found Jaster, well Obi-Wan didn’t really know how to describe it, it had felt _right_. Jaster had a _warmth_ radiating from him different from that of the touch of the Force he was so used to. As a matter of fact, Obi-Wan had felt as if the heavy mantle of the Force around him had been lifted when he had been close to the man. There had been something there. Something strong and powerful like the Force but very different in many ways. It called to Obi-Wan, a soothing song. And when the Force had insisted that Obi-Wan shouldn’t discuss his bad feelings with the Mand’alor, the _warmth_ coming from Jaster had protested, pushing away the Force around him until it was only an annoyed humm, and wrapping itself protectively around Obi-Wan instead. The presence at the back of his mind had seemed as surprised as Obi-Wan himself, but then _it_ , like the _warmth_ , had encouraged him to speak to the Mand’alor.

Obi-Wan had been hesitant: he wanted to be a good Jedi and good Jedi followed the will of the Force… but he had been so tired, and even after finding Jaster, like the Force had so strongly suggested, the bad feeling he’d been having since the first night of visions concerning the Mand’alor, hadn’t gone away. So he’d said so, fearing Jaster would want an explanation when not even Obi-Wan himself really understood anything. But Jaster had just hugged him. Obi-Wan had been trying to pull back on the amount of hugs he asked of Master Nalia,- good Jedi were strong and brave and didn’t need hugs- so maybe it had been him missing the comfort, or maybe it had been how the _warmth_ grew the closer he was to Jaster, or maybe it had been just the way the man gave really good hugs, but Obi-Wan felt a little better.

But Jaster had left. He had taken the curious _warmth_ with him. And now Obi-Wan found himself missing it all _so much_. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn’t help it.

He missed it after the,- honestly, well deserved,- harsh scolding he had received from Master Nalia, Master Yoda and some temple guards. And he missed it after the visions continued. The bad feeling inside him only grew. He had talked to Jaster, Jaster had promised to go to Concord Dawn, to be on the lookout, why hadn’t the visions going away? Why was he still dreaming of grief and pain and a farm on fire and blood on hands that weren’t that much older than his own? 

Every day he grew more weary. Had he made a mistake? Had he not stopped all that pain from happening? Hadn’t he interpreted the visions correctly? Had he failed? 

He knew he should push his concerns aside, if only to avoid the worried glances Master Nalia and his friends threw at him, but he couldn’t. What if he _had_ failed to understand the visions? What if he had made things _worse_? If he couldn’t do something as simple as stopping a vision how would he be able to stop the horrors he had _seen_?

After a month of dreading sleep and being distracted, and consequently humiliated in lessons, courtesy of one Bruck Chun, Master Nalia approached him frowning. It was then that Obi-Wan knew something had _really_ gone wrong. Master Nalia never frowned. Apparently there was a visitor in the temple that wanted to speak with him. Master Nalia led him through the halls,- Obi-Wan still had to force himself not to shut his eyes close or look at his feet as he walked through them, echoes of what he had seen pushing at the back of his eyes,- to a figure clad in armour head to toe. It was the coolest armour Obi-Wan had ever seen, and the Temple Guard’s armour was pretty wicked. But as they approached the figure, Obi-Wan noticed something else. The _warmth_ was back, calling at him softly, he couldn’t feel the figure’s Force Light, but if the _warmth_ was back, that could only mean one thing. 

“Jaster!” He called happily, rushing forward to tackle the figure’s knees with a hug. It hadn’t been a good idea, the armour was cold and _very_ hard, but Obi-Wan couldn’t care less as the _warmth_ wrapped itself around him.

“Careful there, _ad’ika_ ” Jaster’s voice sounded weird through the helmet, Obi-Wan looked up at him and blinked. Jaster chuckled before there was a metallic click and he removed his helmet, and then Obi-Wan could feel Jaster’s light in the Force too. The Mand’alor, smiled at him and ruffled his hair, before looking back at Master Nalia.

“Is there some place where the youngling and I can talk?”

Master Nalia hesitated, and suddenly Obi-Wan was afraid. Afraid he wouldn’t be able to talk to Jaster, to know whether or not he had failed. Obi-Wan glanced up at Jaster then shifted his gaze back to Master Nalia, and called on _The technique_ , he couldn’t risk being subtle. He turned his head just so, fixed his eyes on Master Nalia and tried to convey _just how much_ he wanted to speak with Jaster, before blinking slowly. 

Master Nalia sighed but led them to a small room, giving Jaster a funny look before saying, in a tone Obi-Wan had never heard her use before but that was really quite scary, that she would be waiting just outside the door. 

Jaster moved and sat down on the small, round, meditation platform, patting the space beside him as an invitation. Obi-Wan shook his head, he was too nervous to sit down. And he was so _tired_ , with the _warmth_ singing softly around him again, promising to keep any visions away, Obi-Wan feared he would fall asleep. And he couldn’t do that, not when Jaster was about to tell him whether or not he had _failed_.

Jaster suddenly looked very worried, that couldn’t be good.

“Are you alright?” he asked fumbling slightly with his sleeves. Jaster didn’t look hurt but maybe that armour was hiding it. Had Obi-Wan gotten Jaster hurt by bothering him with his visions? He didn’t want Jaster hurting.

“Yes, ad’ika,” Jaster frowned, still looking worried.

“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan hadn’t really expected to see Jaster again, after all why would the Mand’alor- a very important person, he had asked Master Nu- want to speak with _him_ again? He had hoped of course, but now that Jaster was back Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel the dread piling up in his stomach. Had something gone wrong? Was Jaster back to scold him? Was he angry at him? Obi-Wan shook his head, Jaster looked worried, very worried, and kinda sad when he looked at Obi-Wan, but not angry.

“I came to see you, Ob’ika.” Jaster smiled a little, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax, but then Jaster’s eyes turned serious. “I wanted to tell you Jango is safe now.”

“Jango?”

“I think he is the boy you wanted me to save.” Jaster nodded, “I won’t let anything bad happen to him again, I promise.”

Despite Jaster’s promise, Obi-Wan felt the dread flood every corner of his body.

“ _Again_?” Obi-Wan gulped, “But you were _there_. The farm didn’t burn did it? He didn’t have to- did he have to- did he kill the- You were there, he- No, he-” Obi-Wan knew he _had_ to breathe but it was _difficult_. The presence at the back of his mind wrapped around his consciousness protectively, gently but firmly forcing his body to take deep breaths. Obi-Wan thanked _it_ quietly. He had to know what had happened, it was no use to worry before he knew exactly what had happened. “He’s hurt? What happened?” Jaster frowned, as if unsure of whether or not he should tell him. “Please... I need to know.”

“Ob’ika… Jango… Remember I told you we were at war? Well the people we were fighting ambushed us and we were hurt, Jango and his family took us in… Our enemies discovered they had helped us and took revenge on Jango’s family. He escaped and helped us… Ob’ika, he is safe now. I didn’t lie when I told you I didn’t have an _ad_ , and I still don’t, not until Jango accepts my offer, right now he is upset, but I will take care of him, I promise you that.” Obi-Wan couldn’t pay much attention to Jaster’s last words, not with the ringing in his ears.

“He’s hurt. His parents died in the farm… he is hurt.” he muttered under his breath.

No, nononono, no. No, this was _wrong, he’d- he’d tried to stop the vision and instead- _He_ had told Jaster where to go and he had left a child orphaned because of it. Obi-Wan hadn’t saved anybody, he’d condemned them. But the Force had _wanted_ him to speak with Jaster, where had he gone wrong? What had he missed? Had he misunderstood? He-, he-, he had failed. And people had died because of it. _

__

__

He had been so _stupid_. How many times had Master Yoda and Master Nalia told him not to hastily act on his visions precisely because of this? In trying to prevent them, he had _caused_ them. And people had died, and Jango had still had to been through all those terrible emotions, and Obi-Wan was to blame for all of it, he-

The _warmth_ emanating from Jaster wrapped around him seconds before the Mand’alor himself gathered him in his arms. He felt soft apologies pulsing from the Force, and quiet reassurances caressing the back of his mind. Obi-Wan latched on tightly to Jaster, but he shouldn’t, he didn’t deserve this, he’d cause so much suffering…

“I’m sorry” repeatedly shakily in quiet whispers.

“Udessii, Ob’ika.” Jango tightened his hold around him, “Why are you sorry?”

“I killed them,” Obi-Wan admitted shakily, “I tried to stop it, I sent you, I was wrong, I made it happen, I killed them, I told you to go, I killed them.” Jaster must have realized he was right because he pulled away from the hug; at least the _warmth_ was still wrapped around him.

“Hey, Ob’ika” Jaster spoke again and Obi-Wan met his eyes bracing himself for his anger and disappointment, but instead Jaster wiped his tears away with his gloved hands. “None of that Ob’ika, you hear me?” Obi-Wan frowned. “Listen to me. I don’t know how this Force osik works but _this_ was _not_ your fault. I would’ve gone to Concord Dawn regardless, remember? That is why I went to see Dex, I had to help my people, track down the bad guys, remember?” Obi-Wan nodded weakly. “And if anything you warned me things could go wrong, you told me to stay on the lookout, and maybe if _I’d_ done that better this wouldn’t have happened,” Obi-Wan frowned because now Jaster was just being ridiculous, none of this was _his_ fault, “But the point is, Ob’ika, that this has happened. You _tried_ to help but some things are just meant to be. For better or worse.” Obi-Wan felt another pulse of apology from the Force. “Didn’t you see that Jango would become my _ad_? Maybe this _had_ to happen, for that to come true. And Jango might have lost his family but he has me now and I’ll take care of him I promise.”

Obi-Wan frowned, that kind-of made sense. He was terribly confused and his head had started to hurt, though it felt as if the presence at the back of his mind was trying to absorb that pain.

“But if this _had_ to happen, why did the Force send me those visions? Why did it insist I found you?” 

“ _Manda_ knows why the Force does what it does...” Jaster grumbled, the _warmth_ around him seemed to buzz in irritation like saying _noIdon’t._ “Maybe _we_ were meant to meet Ob’ika. You know I don’t really like _Jetii_ , but you are not half-bad.” Jaster smiled ruffling his hair, Obi-Wan tried to swat the hand away but smiled nonetheless, the Force seemed to ring in confirmation to what Jaster had said.

Jaster’s eyes turned serious again. “How have you been, Ob’ika? You look tired” Obi-Wan shrugged, he _was_ tired. “Are they treating you well here in the Temple?”

“Yeah… the Masters were very angry with me when I came back but I guess I kinda deserved that, and Bruck is still being mean but he is Bruk, I don’t think he _knows_ how to not be mean…” he shrugged again.

“When was the last time you slept, little one?”

“Hmmm… last night?” It wasn’t a lie. He had tried to sleep, but he had been trying and failing for the past week; he’d been either too worried or dreaming about his visions. “How is he…?” he asked a little tentatively, “Jango, I mean.”

Jaster sighed. “He is hurt, and sad, but he is getting better. I wanted you two to meet but I don’t think he wants to be around other people right now…” 

Obi-Wan hummed in understanding, but he knew how Jango was feeling, he had felt it in his visions. He just wished he could do something to make it better.

“Ob’ika, listen to me, _ad_ :” Jaster spoke again, getting something out of his utility belt, “if you ever get tired of this, of the temple, of the _jetii_ , you give me a call, alright?” He said giving Obi-Wan a small comm. “Jango is a little older than you, but I’m sure you would get along well.” Obi-Wan nodded, and Jaster smiled. “Now why don’t you tell me what you and your friends have been up to?”

Obi-Wan did. He told Jaster about how Garen had made a mess at the refectory by spilling his blue milk, and how Quinliann had tripped and fallen on his face. He told Jaster about the story of the Great Krayt Dragon Master Sinube had told him and about how Master Nu had given him a super cool book with lots of information on Krayts with very big pictures. It was easy to talk to Jaster, and the Force was humming lightly, and the presence at the back of his mind was soothing his headache and the _warmth_ surrounded him comfortably. 

At some point, staying awake started to become difficult. He faintly heard the voice of Master Nalia answer to the rumble he felt against his cheek where he was resting against the hard but, surprisingly, comfortable armour.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well.” _Oh, no!_ Who hadn’t been sleeping well? Maybe Obi-Wan could help them, he helped his friends when they didn’t sleep well.

“Is something wrong with him?” Wow, that voice was very low, and the accent had a funny rhythm to it.

“The healers say he is fine…” if Obi-Wan had been more awake he would’ve scrunched up his nose, he didn’t like the healers, they were always… _fussing_. “... he went to see?” Oh bother, Obi-Wan had missed part of what Master Nalia had said, her voice was so soothing sometimes it was easy to get distracted by the sound of it and not pay attention. 

Whatever it was he was resting his head against, vibrated slightly again, the low rhythmic voice returned… Obi-Wan felt his consciousness slipping away…

*****

When Obi-Wan woke up again, it was well into the night, and he was back at the crèche. Jaster was gone and so was the _warmth_ , well... not really. Now that he thought about it, he could feel something like the _warmth_ inside his chest, filling the void that had never really gone away ever since that first weird night. It wasn’t as powerful as Jaster’s, but it was still soothing and comfortable, it seemed to vibrate slightly inside of him once he recognized it. It was nice. But he still missed Jaster.

Obi-Wan, no matter what the Mand’alor had said, had _failed_. Maybe he was _meant_ to fail, but he’d failed nonetheless, and that was… what had Knight Windu said last time he’d gotten into trouble? … _unacceptable_. The presence at the back of his mind sent a wave of comfort, but Obi-Wan didn’t need comfort, he needed to do _better_. Next time, he would think more carefully about the vision before trying to change it so that he wouldn’t end up actually causing it again. He would be a good Jedi. He _had_ to, if he wanted stop the horrors he’d seen coming. _Next time_ , he would try _harder_.

But he still took some comfort in what Jaster had said. He noticed he was still clutching the com he had given him and smiled. He would try not to bother the Mand’alor, he was a busy man after all, but maybe just _knowing_ he could call Jaster at any time would be enough not to miss him.

Obi-Wan _would_ do better, but right now he was just so tired, and the Force, the _warmth_ and the presence in his mind were all lulling him to sleep in different ways. He didn’t want to sleep alone on his mat though, and he didn't want to wake up any of his friends maybe… Just for one night.

Obi-Wan padded his way to Master Nalia’s bunk like he used to do before everything had turned weird, and climbed in, snuggling in his usual place.

“Obi-Wan?” came Master Nalia’s sleepy voice, “Is everything okay?”

Obi-Wan nodded, quietly shuffling closer.

“Can I stay?” Master Nalia’s response was only to tuck him closer.

Obi-Wan _would_ be a better Jedi in the morning, but that night he thought he could maybe rest for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem, so... yeah. I love Jaster in concerned!Dad mode and we got some Dex too!! I hope Mandodad and our favorite Besalisk are enough to appease your thirst for Galidraan... not just yet I'm afraid.
> 
> Poor Obi has to learn some things are just out of his control :(
> 
> Tbh I don't know if I 100% liked how this turned out. The scene of Obi meeting Jaster had been one of the first I thought about but... hmmm... yeah. 
> 
> ALSO, and I screamed about this in tumblr, I had a crazy idea about introducing a special _something_ , you've probably figured out what it is, but if not I've decided the next chapter will be kind of like an interlude where we finally get to here Ben Kenobi's thoughts on all this osik and I will probably discuss it there... (this might be a terrible idea but I kinda like it and I'm going with it right now, I really hope this doesn't make the story even more weird)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments!!
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it : truth, honor, vision (way of seeking a deal)
> 
> dar’manda Kyr’tsad: No longer mandalorians, Death Watch
> 
> Haat Mando'ade : True Mandalorians (this guys are so cool)
> 
> hut’unn: coward, worst possible insult
> 
> 'ika is an endearment, like O'bika would be little Obi-Wan
> 
> Also, I don't really know how to interact with humans... but I will try. If you want to come and say hi... https://dalidalia359.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is purely self indulgent. I've been reading a lot of obi content recently (because why would I not) and this concept kind of woke me up in the middle of the night, so I thought the least I could do was give it a try. This is my first fanfic so I appreciate any feedback (and spelling mistakes, I am THE worst at spelling in any language)


End file.
